


Sweater Weather

by felix_pan



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-22
Updated: 2013-11-22
Packaged: 2018-01-02 09:21:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1055102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/felix_pan/pseuds/felix_pan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Felix rolled to his side. Restless sleeper, as usual. His eyes instantly connected with a much wider pair. They stared him down, unblinking as if they were staring forever. Which they probably were, but it didn’t concern Felix much, rather comforted him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweater Weather

**Author's Note:**

> (I have no clue where this came from and I don’t use this writing technique much but I love it anyway and I just neED FLUFF.Much Mama Felix. I also listened to The Neighbourhood: Sweater Weather the whole time so yeah let that get you in the mood~)

 Felix rolled to his side. Restless sleeper, as usual. His eyes instantly connected with a much wider pair. They stared him down, unblinking as if they were staring forever. Which they probably were, but it didn’t concern Felix much, rather comforted him.

 

  It’s a good thing Felix likes to sleep next to the fire, cause he would have probably clubbed those wide eyes if he didn’t know any better. But he quickly identified those round green things. 

  He half expected once of he boys, coming up to crawl under his cloak and cry about how they missed their parents or siblings, rubbing their snot on his shirt, or staining his chest with tears. 

  That’s how most nights were. Felix would stay up till the rest were sleeping in a dog pile. Peter was usually gone, in his own tree house or just doing who the hell knows what. But Felix would stay. He sit there on his log, sometimes Peter’s, sharpening some random weapon, and just thinking.

  Eventually a Lost Boy would wake up from a nightmare and crawl over into Felix’s lap. They’d explain what terrified them in their slumber, it was usually Peter, and Felix would nod and listen and remind them that they are okay here. And they would believe him, because they always believed Felix. It’s probably because he didn’t speak much, so when he did, they’d listen. 

 Sometimes they’d put their dirt caked hands on his face, rubbing their dirty fingers along the scar that crossed his face. And he’d let them. They’d ask where he got it from.

_“Was it pirates? Hook probably! Definitely Hook! Or the mermaids? Heard they got some sharp nails. Or was it the Natives? Did they try to scalp ya Felix?! Well of course you got away, but they left that nasty scar, huh Felix?!”_

   Felix would just laugh and shake his head ‘no’. By this time, the boy would already be nodding off and Felix would carry him back to the rest of sleeping bodies. And sometimes,  _Felix swore_ , he’d see Peter resting against a tree, just watching.

   But this time it was Peter who was crawling up to him, no tears or snot bubbles of course. He looked like a child yet. The way the light of the flames dances around his face, highlighting his blonde hair is the best way. His eyes were wide, his breathing a bit off from steady, like a child’s.

  "Felix." He whispered, his breath tickling.

     Felix groaned, as if he were tired. He turned his head, staring back silently. It was just like that for a bit. Just them looking back at each other, listening to their breathing patterns sync in rhythm. And it was times like this, just them, that made Felix’s heart melt. 

  "Why don’t you sleep much, Felix?" Peter said, laying down next to him.

   Felix wanted to say,  _"Why do you ask so many questions, silly boy?"_ But he didn’t. If Peter was one of the Lost Boys, which he wasn’t, Felix would lie and say something like   _"Well someone has to keep watch."_  And they would just ponder it for a moment, then nod. They knew it wasn’t very smart to question Felix.

 So Felix told him the truth.

 "I can’t."

  "What do you mean you  _can’t_  sleep?” Peter questioned, a bit of snark in his tone.

  Felix chuckled, wrapping his arm around the smaller boys waist, pulling him into his side. Peter hummed. Felix was always warm, not to mention he was sitting by the fire all day. Peter cuddled in closer, using him as his own personal heater. He clung to his tattered shirt, pressing his face against the warm chest. Peter liked to think it was Felix’s heart that made him so warm. It was a nice thought. 

  "I mean, I  _can’t_. When you sleep, you’re supposed to dream, right?” Felix stated. He pulled him closer, curling his long arms around Peter’s back, swinging his leg around to wrap between the much smaller ones.

  Peter hummed. Felix took that as a ‘ _Yeah sure, I think.’_

_“_ Well I don’t. I just have nightmares.” Felix said honestly. He never saw a reason to lie to Peter, he’d know if he did. “And this is much better than nightmares.” He sighed contently.

   Felix rested his forehead on top of Peter’s, pressing soft kisses to his nose, cheeks, and lips. It was painfully gentle, but enough for both of them. 

  "I’m sorry." Peter murmured, his grip getting ever so much tighter of Felix’s shirt. And Felix felt it. He felt the wetness seep through his balled up shirt, staining his chest. Peter Pan was crying. And soon, Felix was too. And it was just like that for a bit. Just them, listening to their shaky breathing, and occasional choking up. 

  "Don’t be. This is much better than a dream as well anyway." And it was. Dreams were just dreams. They weren’t real, only something you could hope for. But this. This was very real. He knew it. The thousands of story books and tales didn’t have to tell him. No one ever had to remind him. Because it was love. And it was very real.

 


End file.
